1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a method enabling mobile telephones to have automatic multiple telephone number dialing capability to a same called party.
2) Description of the Prior Art
As telecommunications network technology advances, compact, full function, and low-priced mobile telephone (or handheld telephones) products are in great demand among increasingly more people and have become one of the most commonly seen communications tools. Since users can immediately exchange information with friends or business partners through the said mobile telephones, the said mobile telephones provides more convenience, rapidity, and other advantages than conventional landline telephones.
Although the said mobile telephones can now supplant conventional landline telephone inconveniences and the storage space of the their telephone directory functions are considerably expanded, the said telephone directory functions still have some less than ideal utilization aspects. For example, since the location of every user is often different and there are other various factors such as having at the same time multiple personal telephone numbers, including home telephone numbers, company telephone numbers, mobile telephone numbers, and so on, when the user needs to utilize the called party information of the said telephone directory functions to execute a dial-up connection with a called party and a busy line occurs on one of the multiple telephone numbers of the called party dialed, the multiple personal telephone numbers possessed by the called party often leaves the user the tiring, time consuming, and bothersome task of repeatedly searching for other telephone numbers of the called party and, as a result, fails to achieve party-to-party communications during the first attempt. As such, the said annoyance is a problem that awaits a solution.
For this reason, if manufacturers design a novel mobile telephone product having a method that is capable of automatically dialing multiple telephone numbers set by the user belonging to the same called party without requiring the user to search for other multiple telephone numbers of the said called party and thereby provide an ergonomic multiple number dialing method which is a more convenient and practical, such an approach would be happily accepted by the general public.